


Счастливого Рождества, придурок

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кисе снимается в рекламе. Ну, знаете, в рождественской новогодней рекламе, где все такое чистое, сверкающее, светлое и волшебное. Где все красивые настолько, что смотреть больно, а музыка столь слащава, что даже купидоны блюют в свои подгузники.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастливого Рождества, придурок

**Author's Note:**

> понимаете, я ленивый мудак, у которого сессия. и мне, блин, было стыдно, что я ничего не пишу. и я подумала, а почему бы не порадовать читателей рождественским драбблом? так вот, не знаю, кого это может вообще обрадовать.  
> но оно уже написано, так что вай нот

Новый, блин, Год. Счастливое, мать его, Рождество. Аомине ненавидит эти праздники, правда. Всей душой ненавидит, просто терпеть не может. Будь его воля, он бы отменил их, а Санту посадил, пожизненно.   
  
Но Аомине пишет отчеты. Пальцы стучат по клавишам, тук-тук-кто-там? Хо-хо-хо, Счастливое Рождество. Сегодня они выезжали в три раза чаще обычного. В три. В три раза больше отчетов, в три раза больше нервотрепки. Аомине смотрит в окно. На окне гирлянда. Хочется тоскливо завыть.   
  
Аомине пьет мерзкий кофе из автомата. Все деньги растрачены на подарки. Какого черта у него так много друзей, которым надо что-то подарить? Какого черта все они успешные люди, которым не подаришь бутылку дешевого пойла в красивой упаковке? Аомине отходит на другой конец коридора, останавливается и, не оборачиваясь, кидает смятый стаканчик от кофе в урну. Чистое попадание.  
  
Аомине растаскивает двух дамочек, устроивших безобразную склоку, едва не переросшую в драку, когда патрулирует торговый центр. Время повышенной опасности – праздники. Ситуация в мире – тоже повышенной опасности. В магазинах – рождественские распродажи. Кра-со-та. Аомине пялится на искусственную ёлку, половина лампочек на которой не горит. Он сам вот-вот перегорит.  
  
Кисе снимается в рекламе. Ну, знаете, в рождественской новогодней рекламе, где все такое чистое, сверкающее, светлое и волшебное. Где все красивые настолько, что смотреть больно, а музыка столь слащава, что даже купидоны блюют в свои подгузники.   
  
Так вот, Кисе снимается в такой рекламе. Казалось бы, прискорбный факт, но отнюдь не смертельный. Кисе делает это еще в начале ноября, рекламу запускают к середине, а к концу декабря Аомине хочет разбить телевизор и не приходить домой. Потому что, знаете…  
  
…Кисе ведь и по жизни сияющий долбоящер, обожающий Новый Год и Рождество.   
  
Кисе смотрит на него с постеров, на башке его кокетливо сдвинутый красный колпачок, а в руках мешок подарков. Кисе скачет на огромных билбордах, подкидывая вверх пакеты с подарками, когда Аомине куда-нибудь едет. Кисе изображает Рудольфа, а какая-то девчонка рядом с ним – эльфа. Нет, она, конечно, похожа, спорить нечего. Да и Кисе – настоящий олень по жизни. Только вот они оба сидят у ног Санты, который больше похож на рабовладельца. Олень и эльф смотрят на него с обожанием. Аомине тихо бесится.   
  
— Знаешь, — говорит ему Имаеши, когда он одной непримиримой горой ярости сгружает на начальственный стол законченную груду отчетов. — Тебе бы расслабиться и отдохнуть. Завтра Рождество, а ты взял смену.   
  
О, ну, конечно, Аомине взял смену. Потому что, знаете, Кисе любит этот праздник. И Кисе прекрасно знает, что его не любит Аомине. Поэтому Кисе уходит отмечать его куда-нибудь ещё. Он уходит в чертов день влюбленных на какой-нибудь корпоратив. Поэтому да, Аомине взял смену.   
  
— Разберусь, — цедит он сквозь зубы.   
  
— Замотаешься окончательно.   
  
— Прекрасно.  
  
Аомине чувствует себя унылым поганцем.   
  
Утром Кисе целует в щеку и упархивает прочь, грешная птичка. В груди свербит раздражение. Аомине знает, что мог бы изменить эту традицию. Мог бы устроить для Кисе лучшее Рождество: взял бы отпуск, организовал романтический ужин, не морщился на всю эту атрибутику. Мог бы. Но упрямо этого не делал, кусая локти год за годом. Однажды Акаши сказал ему, глядя в глаза и совершенно не моргая:  
  
— Ему скоро надоест быть приложением к твоему дерьмовому характеру, состоящему из ненависти к праздникам и бытовой лености.   
  
И Аомине был с ним согласен тогда, согласен и теперь. Только почему-то все равно не меняется.   
  
***  
  
Уже поздним вечером Аомине тащится на последний вызов. Что-то случилось в каком-то тихом ресторанчике в не менее тихом районе. Он так устал, что ему откровенно на все наплевать, только он то и дело проверяет телефон. Но Кисе не звонит и не пишет. Ладно. Хорошо.   
  
В ресторанчике, ненавязчиво украшенном, тихом и уютном, никого нет, только улыбчивая официантка. Она берет его за руку, пальцем показывает сохранять тишину. Аомине напрягается и кладет руку на пистолет. Официантка приводит его в укромный закуточек.   
  
Кисе уныло разглядывает курочку и белоснежное пирожное с клубникой. Кисе поднимает на него глаза и неловко ему улыбается. Говорит:  
  
— Почему ты такой олень, Аомине-чи? Просто по жизни придурок? — это звучит как угроза, как обвинение, как жалоба. Аомине садится напротив, ощущая радостные переливы рождественских гимнов в душе. Кисе пододвигает к нему пирожное. — Я устал.   
  
— От меня? — спрашивает Аомине. Ему и холодно, и жарко одновременно. Он знает, если Кисе бросит его, он будет прав. Потому что декабрь и январь – самые ужасные дни для их отношений. Потому что Аомине слишком упрямый дурак, который вечно все портит.  
  
— Без тебя, — отвечает Кисе, перегибается через стол и целует в губы. — Счастливого Рождества, придурок.


End file.
